Start Back
by Nauchi Kirika - Chan
Summary: Setelah kejadian 'itu', persahabatan mereka terpecah dan rasa bersalah bercampur kehilangan muncul dihati mereka. 'aku jatuh cinta pada 'mahluk' sepertinya' batin Sasuke miris. apakah takdir akan datang dan mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam sebuah kisah cinta? Pershabatan dan janji suci...FEMNARU
1. Chapter 1

_Kita akan selalu bersama dalam sebuah ikatan persahabatan_

_Sedih dan senang kita lakukan bersama_

_Cinta kita berikan kepada orang yang kita cintai_

_Kebahagian dalam menjalin persahabatan_

_Persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama tiga tahun_

_Kita saling percaya satu sama lain_

_Menggenggam sebuah janji akan terus bersama_

_Menemukan cinta dan menikah dihari yang sama_

_Membuat sebuah ikatan dari sebuah benda berbentuk bintang yang kita lingkarkan dileher masing masing_

_Kita membuat janji untuk menjadi seorang yang terkenal suatu saat nanti_

_Dan selalu bersama dalam menjalani masalah_

_Dan selalu jujur dan tak saling mencurigai_

_Saling menghargai bagaikan saudara_

_Dan saling mengingat_

_Namun..._

_Semuanya kini lenyap..._

_Janji_

_Persahabatan_

_Impian_

_Kebersamaan_

_Semuanya lenyap setelah kejadian itu_

_Seseorang yang amat mereka sayangi layaknya saudara_

_Seorang sahabat_

_Yang terluka didepan mata mereka_

_Berteriak memanggil namanya_

_Namun apa daya_

_Mereka tak sanggup membendung rintik rintik air_

_Tak bisa bersama_

_Dan sekarang_

_Semua hanya kenangan_

_Dan kini tak ada lagi persahabatan_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto masashi kishimoto**

**Title:**

**start back**

**Pairing:**

**Sasu x FemNaru**

**Dan chara lainnya akan terjadi**

**Gendre: Drama, Priendship, Romance and keajaiban (?)**

**Summary:**

**Setelah kejadian 'itu', persahabatan mereka terpecah dan rasa bersalah bercampur kehilangan muncul dihati mereka. Apakah benar dia sudah mati? "aku jatuh cinta pada 'mahluk' sepertinya" apakah takdir akan datang dan mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam sebuah kisah cinta? Pershabatan dan janji suci akan... /Sasu x FemNaru/SakuInoFemNaru/ FEMNARU**

**happy reading all :****J**

**Prolog**

* * *

Kuning kejinggaan kini tengah tersaji oleh mata disebuah langit konoha pada senja hari, menampilkan keindahan untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Disebuah taman yang terlihat sepi namun nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai untuk siaoa saja yang ingin bersantai dan menenangkan diri disini, menikmati senja hari dengan suasana yang damai dan terasa tenang ini.

Taman yang disajikan dengan padang rumput dan dikelilingi oleh bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan juga adanya sebuah danau yang tak terlalu besar dengan air yang jernih dan pantulan senja hari yang membuat suasana taman semakin indah.

Disalah satu kursi taman, tampak dua sosok gadis yang sedang bercengkrama ria dengan sesekali tersenyum dan juga berbagaimacam ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan, senang, cemberut, kesal dan juga malu. Ketika dua sosok wanita itu sedang bercengkrama, datang seorang wanita cantik bercirikan wajah putih cantik dengan dihiasi tiga goresan halus dimasing masing pipinya dengan mata shappire yang indah dan memiliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan bagaikan malaikat senja yang sedang tersenyum ria kearah kedua wanita dikursi taman itu dengan membawa sesuatu ditangan putih milik malaikat senja itu

Ketika gadis itu telah berada didepan kedua gadis itu, gadis malaikat senja itu tampak mengatur nafasnya sejenak sehabis berlari menuju kearah mereka berdua "ne, Saku-Chan, Ino-Chan" sapanya riang lalu menarik tangan mereka berdua lalu memberikan sesuatu pada mereka masing masing satu sesuai warna favorit mereka satu persatu

"ini apa Naru-Chan?" Tanya sang gadis pirang pucat bingung menatap sesuatu yang diberikan sahabatnya ini padanya

"aku ingin memberitahukan pada kalian sesuatu" ucap naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ino dan sakura "setelah kelulusan nanti aku akan keluar negeri" lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya yang juga menampakkan wajah sedih setelah shocknya usai

Naruto, Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat sejak SD dan sampai sekarang mereka masih bersahabat. Naruto sudah berencana untuk memberikan ini pada kedua sahabatnya itu untuk kenang kenangan jika ia meninggalkan jepang nanti, dan ia harap jika kembali nanti mereka akan tetap bersahabat dengan benda ini sebagai pengikat mereka

"he? Kok mendadak? Jadi janji kita bagaimana?" kaget Sakura lalu bertanya, ia sedikit kecewa dan sedih jika harus kehilangan sahabatnya ini, jika harus jujur ia tak bisa tanpa mereka karena mereka bagaikan sebuah rantai yang menjadi pengikat persahabatan yang takkan pernah putus

"maaf, kakek memanggilku dan tou-san juga menyuruhku kesana menyusul nee-chan" jawabnya lesu dan perlahan benda bening jatuh dari kelopak mata indah itu. Sakura dan ino yang juga merasa sedih memeluk sang sahabat dengan beberapa isak tangis dari mereka bertiga

Sungguh, ini sangat menyedihkan jika kau harus ditinggal oleh sahabat yang sudah amat sangat mengertimu

Setelah mereka melepas pelukan satu sama lain mereka saling menatap lalu perlahan senyum malaikat senja untuk julukan sang gadis namikaze itu berkembang lalu membuka sesuatu yang ia juga bagikan pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Sakura dan ino saling menatap lalu mereka juga membukanya dan sebuah gantungan berbentukkan bintang dengan warna yang berbeda sesuai warna kesukaan mereka namun warna kilapnya yang membuat gantungan itu indah

Naruto menatap gantungan berbentuk bintang yang berwarna emas itu keatas lalu menatap mereka berdua. Sakura dan Ino menatap naruto lalu tersenyum dan mengikuti Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan "kita akan membuat perjanjian untuk kita" ucap Naruto yang menatap langit senja "langit senja akan menjadi saksi bisu kita berikrar bahwa 'kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat selamanya' walau banyak rintangan yang nanti datang kepada kita" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum tulus kearah kedua sahabatnya itu

Sakura dan Ino saling tatap lalu mengangguk setuju akan perkataan Naruto "ya" jawab mereka berdua dengan ceria

**KNK**

Kini tampak ening menyerbu konoha yang merupakan kota terbesar didaerah jepang, hujan yang mengguyur konoha belum juga usai semenjak mereka Sakura, Ino dan Naruto sehabis berjalan jalan dari taman.

Mereka sering kali ketaman untuk bermain dan juga mereka suka dengan senja hari apalagi menatap bintang dan bulan pada malam hari. Itu sangat indah dimata mereka dan taman lah yang menjadi tempat mereka melihatnya sembari berbaring diatas rerumputan

Ketiga sahabat itu tampak berteduh disebuah café menunggu hujan reda dan tak berselang lama hujan pun reda dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, hari ini harus mereka habiskan bersama setelah acara dan pengumuman kelulusan mereka dikarenakan esok hari sang sahabat atau wanita senja untuk julukan sang matahari naruto akan keluar negeri dan itu membuat mereka yang pasti akan rindu dengan sosok sang sahabat yang sejak SD bersama

Mereka bertiga berhenti ketika melihat es krim lalu mereka serempak menuju ketempat penjual es krim itu dengan semangat. Setelah membeli es krim mereka kembali berjalan sambil menjilati rasa dari es krim mereka masing masing yang tentunya beda rasa dan warna sesuai dengan keinginan mereka masing masing

"saku-Chan, kau kudengar uda punya pacar ya? Kok gak kasih tau kami berdua sih" celoteh Ino sesekali melirik sakura "Saku-Chan punya pacar? Apa benar?" Tanya naruto menatap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar binary

"eeh... eemm... anoo... eemmm" sakura hanya gugup ingin menjawab apa

"ne, Saku-Chan?" Tanya naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh dari sakura

"hahaha atau harus aku panggil dengan Akasuna sakura?" tanyanya sesekali mengedikkan mata kepada sakura

"eh... itu... gak kok" elak sakura walau wajahnya sedikit merona dan ino mengetahuinya

"eh? Mengaku saja deh" ujar ino sembari tersenyum misterius lalu tak sengaja ino ingin menyentuh pergelangan tangan sakura dan es krim sakura terjatuh dari tangannya "ma-maaf Saku-Chan" ujarnya sedikit bersalah dengan menjatuhkan es krim sakura, tetapi ia memang tak sengaja akan apa yang dilakukan tadi

Sakura menatap ino tajam, ia sebal kepadanya karena tingkah ino yang seperti itu "jika kau ingin menanyakan aku punya pacar apa gak, kan bisa Tanya baik baik dan gak usah pake jatuhin es ku segala kan?" bentak sakura yang sudah seperti marah pada ino

Ino memegang tangan sakura berniat meminta maaf namun sakura menepisnya dan dengan sengaa sakura juga menjatuhkan es krim ino dan itu juga membuat ino marah "aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu? Dan tadi itu aku tidak sengaja. Kenapa kau membalas sih?" Tanya sinis ino dengan hati yang juga memanas

Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran itu menatap sedih mereka lalu memisahkan mereka namun nihil, mereka tetap bertengkar sampai sesuatu jatuh dari tas ino yaitu sebuah gantungan bintang berwarna emas dan terjatuh sampai kearah jalanan. Naruto yang melihatnya segera mengambilnya namun, sesuatu terjadi

Sakura terus bertengkar dengan ino sampai sakura membelalakkan matanya menatap kearah jalanan yang sekarang

"NARUTOOOOOO" teriak sakura dan keluarlah cairan bening dimata sakura lalu sakura segera berlari menuju kearah naruto yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan diikuti dengan ino yang masih shock setelah melihatnya

**KNK**

"hiks... hikss... naru" racau sakura dikursi tunggu rumah sakit "i-ini karena ku" racaunya lagi sesekali terisak menahan tangisnya. Ino hanya menatap sedih sakura, hatinya terasa sakit akan kenyataan sekarang ini menim[panya

Kenapa harus sahabatnya

Kenapa harus seperti ini

Kenapa ia bertengkar tadi

Kenapa?

Apakah ini salahnya?

Perlahan cairan bening mengalir jatuh dari pipi putih sang gadis yang juga merasa bersalah, kyuubi dan naruko beserta keluarga naruto menatap mereka sedih, tetapi beda dengan kyuubi yang menatap mereka tak suka

Kushina sang ibu dari naruto segera menghampiri sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar UGD "ba-bagaimana keadaan hiks... anakku?" tanyanya dengan menahan tangis, minato sang kepala keluarga hanya mampu menenangkan istrinya saat ini "maaf tuan, nyonya, anak anda..." sedikit menggantung diperkataan dokter itu lalu menatap semua orang dengan tatapan sedih

Minato yang mengetahuinya langsung memeluk istrinya dan mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening dari dalam matanya, sedih

Siapa yang tak sedih jika sang anak dinyatakan telah tiada?

Sakura dan ino mematung, mulut mereka tertutup rapat, air mata yang jatuh semakin deras, shock, sedih, kehilangan dan rasa bersalah menyelimuti mereka berdua

Lyuubi hanya mampu membatu ketika tahu sang adik tersayang dinyatakan tiada, ia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa

Kushina segera memeluk kedua sahabat naruto dengan erat lalu menyuruh mereka untuk pulang menenangkan diri dulu dan sakyra beserta ino pulang dengan diantakan oleh sang supir keluarga namikaze

Namun...

Ketika ingin melihat sang anak untuk terakhir kalinya sang dokter datang dengan wajah yang sedikit memancarkan harapan

**KNK**

_Belum saatnya_

_Takdir dan cinta akan datang kepadamu_

_Belum saatnya_

_Karena sebuah takdir menunggumu dengan keadaanmu_

_Takdir awal pertemuanmu dengannya_

_Takdirmu dimasa yang akan datang_

_Dan sekarang..._

_Kau membuat perjanjian padanya_

_Perjanjian antara kau tetap hidup atau akan tiada untuk selama lamanya..._

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

**halo minna san, kiri datang lagi nih membawa ffn baru yang sedikit berbeda. tapi ffn ini tak akan berlanjut jika tanpa minna semuanya jadi kiri mohon APAKAH FANFIC INI DILANJUTKAN ATAU TIDAK?**

**jujur kiri merasa berterimakasih jika ada yang meu melanjutkan fanfic ini, karena sebenarnya ini fanfic uda lama kiri buat hm... sebelum '****_angel demon fox'_**** kiri ketik lah, ini fiv uda tersimpan di dokumen.**

**alasan kenapa kiri baru mempublish nya karena kiri memiliki pertentangan batin dengan fanfic ini, jadi bingung hehehe**

**maaf juga karena kiri langsung membuat fanfic baru sedangkan fanfic kiri yang lainnya belum selesai, tapi kiri janji jika kiri selesai MID akan melanjutkannya langsung tiga fanfic namun dihari yang berbeda**

**silahkan jika fanfic ini ingin FILANJUT atau TIDAK. kiri gak akan melanjutkannya dan kiri akan hapus jika memang tak ingin dilanjut.**

**kiri juga ingin bilang kalau kiri mengambil inspirasinya dari video vocaloid jadi sama, tapi ini hanya chap awal kok yang sama banget**

**Pairing sasu fem naru di chap depan karena ini hanyalah prolog**

**ok, kiri tunggu reviewnya minna san :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_kau pergi..._

_pergi tinggalkan ku..._

_bersama kesedihanku..._

_bersama hancurnya ikatan kita..._

_bersama hilangnya matahari dalam hidupku..._

_bersama perginya ikatan ini..._

_..._

_..._

_apakah semua telah berakhir?_

_apakah hanya sampai disini?_

_apakah impian harus sampai disini?_

_apakah harus begini?_

_saling membenci,_

_saling menjauhi,_

_saling melupakan,_

_saling membenci_

_dan..._

_saling merasa bersalah._

_..._

_..._

_mana bidadari itu?_

_mana penolong itu?_

_mana senyum itu?_

_mana keceriaan itu?_

_mana impian itu?_

_mana kebersamaan itu?_

_mana canda itu?_

_mana cengiran itu?_

_mana janji itu?_

_mana?..._

_kenapa semuanya hilang?_

_kenapa semuanya harus menyedihkan seperti ini?_

_kenapa harus adanya kehilangan?_

_kenapa harus adanya kesedihan_

_kenapa harus adanya kebencian?_

_kenapa?..._

_suka duka bersama..._

_semua hilang..._

_bersama denganmu..._

_dengan sahabat kecil..._

_..._

_..._

_apakah ini akhirnya?_

_apakah ini akhir kisah persahabatan?_

_apakah ini akhir dari sebuah ikatan?_

_..._

_..._

_tak ada..._

_tak ada yang menengahi_

_tak ada yang mencoba mencairkan suasana_

_tak ada keceriaan_

_..._

_..._

_apakah dia tenang?_

_aku harap dia tenang_

_aku harap dia bahagia_

_aku harap dia damai_

_berada di alam sana..._

_..._

_..._

_bukan_

_bukan ini yang ku inginkan..._

_bukan ia sedih..._

_bukan ia kecewa..._

_bukan ia tersiksa..._

_bukan ia tak tenang..._

_..._

_..._

_bukan itu!_

_..._

_..._

_aku bersedih..._

_bersedih dengan kepergianku..._

_bersedih dengan ketiadaan diriku disamping kalian..._

_kalian..._

_apa tak bersedih?_

_apa kalian tahu perasaanku?_

_tau isi hatiku?_

_tau keinginanku?_

_tau..._

_..._

_..._

_tapi apa?_

_apa?_

_kalian saling membenci..._

_membuatku terikat dalam sebuah janji dan takdir..._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto masashi kishimoto**

**Title:**

**start back (ganti judul)**

**Pairing:**

**Sasu x FemNaru**

**Dan chara lainnya akan terjadi**

**Gendre: Drama, Priendship, Romance and keajaiban (?)**

**warning: **

**cerita agak kecepetan, banyak typonya, abal, kata kata gak bagus, cerita pasaram\n dan temen temennya yang jelek lainnya**

**Summary:**

**Setelah kejadian 'itu', persahabatan mereka terpecah dan rasa bersalah bercampur kehilangan muncul dihati mereka. 'aku jatuh cinta pada 'mahluk' sepertinya' batin Sasuke miris. apakah takdir akan datang dan mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam sebuah kisah cinta? Pershabatan dan janji suci akan... /Sasu x FemNaru/SakuInoFemNaru/ FEMNARU**

**happy reading all :)**

* * *

seperti awal aktifitas yang setiap hari terjalani, pagi yang indah dengan kicauan burung-burung, suasana yang masih terasa dingin hingga menusuk kulit siapa saja yang terkena kedinginan pagi hari. membuat seseorang enggan berada diluar rumah untuk melakukan aktifitas. baik sekolah, bekerja ataupun aktifitas lainnya.

namun...

inilah sebuah kewajiban bagi setiap orang...

kewajiban yang harus dikerjakan oleh setiap insan yang tercipta, bersekolah. merupakan kewajiban setiap anak. bekerja, merupakan kewajiban bagi setiap orang dewasa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka, menghidupi keluarga mereka, membahagiakan keluarga mereka. bahkan setiap orang pasti akan merasa hal ini wajib.

matahari perlahan-lahan memancarkan sinarnya, memberikan pancaran cahaya yang setiap hari ia lakukan. dengan cara yang sama yaitu terbit lalu terbenam kembali sesuai dengan waktu yang telah digariskan tuhan karena, ini juga merupakan kewajiban

perlahan dengan berjalannya waktu, dari pagi yang sangat dingin, menuju ke pagi yang mulai menghangat dengan munculnya matahari yang memberikan cahaya juga memberikan kehangatan. itulah yang dirasakan. sama halnya dengan seorang gadis berwajah cantik ini. yang sedang duduk termenung disalah satu bangku taman yang terlihat sepi.

gadis cantik berparas cantik dengan rambut pink dan memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya. sedang apakah dia? mengapa ia sendiri? kemana sang mataharinya? kemana kehangatannya? kemana keceriaannya? mengapa ia terlihat sendiri? kemana sahabatnya? kemana kebersamaan itu? apakah hanya ia?

itulah pertanyaan setiap orang jika melihat seorang gadis yang mereka kenal, tidak! yang mereka sangat kenal, berada disebuah taman belakang sekolah seorang diri dan hanya hembusan angin yang menemaninya.

ia melihat jam tangan merah jambu yang terpasang apik berada ditangan sebelah kirinya yang kini menunjukan jam 07:00. ia kembali menatap bunga sakura yang senada dengan warna rabutnya sedang berguguran. sama seperti hatinya...

_tinggal beberapa menit lagi waktunya pelajaran dimulai _batinnya. sudah dua minggu ini semenjak masuk pertamakalinya ia di Konoha Gakuen, dan tempat inilah yang menjadi sasaran utamanya untuk menyendiri. tempat yang indah walau hanya beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar sini.

sudah dua minggu ini pula semenjak masuk disini ia menjalani kesendirian, tanpa sang sahabat yang dulu, selalu menemaninya dikala sedang ada waktu luang.

ingin ia menuju bersama sahabatnya. namun apa? sahabatnya telah memiliki teman baru. ataukah itu sahabat baru? entahlah, yang jelas ia selalu melihat sahabatnya itu bersamanya setiap saat. marah? tak mungkin. sebab, apakah sahabatnya itu masih menganggapnya sahabat? ataukan ia yang memutuskannya secara sepihak? yang jelas gadis pink ini tak tahu.

dan jika ia ditanya. apakah ia masih menganggapnya sahabat? jawabannya adalah, 'ya'.

tiba tiba sebutir cairan bening jatuh melalui pipi putihnya ketika mengingat sang sahabat yang ia kira telah pergi meninggalkannya 2 bulan yang lalu. siapa lagi kalau bukan 'uzumaki naruto'?

'naruto' batinnya lalu terisak kecil menahan tangis yang mungkin akan pecah dalam beberapa menit "naruto" gumannya lagi dan beberapa kali. bagaikan seseorang yang sedang merapal sebuah mantra.

ia hanya ingin seperti semula, walau tanpa naruto, sang sahabat. tapi, jika terus begini, apakah mereka bisa kembali menjalin persahabatan? apakah mereka akan mewujudkan impian yang sempat tertunda? walau tanpa dirinya. tapi, ia mau berusaha dan kelak sang pencipta akan mengabulkan impiannya. impian kembali bersatu untuk bersama dan mewujudkan impian walau tanpa 'dirinya' dan ia akan membuktikannya suatu saat nanti

secara tak sadar, ia membuat sebuah janji dari dalam hati yang terdalam dan mengucapkannya "aku, haruno sakura, akan mewujudkan impian kita, dan kembali mempersatukan persahabatan ini walau tanpamu, naruto. aku janji. aku akan memperlihatkannya suatu saat nanti. dan membuatmu bahagia lalu tersenyum bahagia disana"

itulah tekad dan janji yang ia ucapkan dengan hati yang sungguh-sungguh dan tanpa ia sadari. seseorang menittikkan air mata atas perkataan yang ia lontarkan dengan keyakinannya. ia menangis bahagia, memiliki sahabat sepertinya. ia lalu tersenyum "ya. akan kutunggu" gumannya pelan sembari tersenyum tulus. walau ia menjawab hal itu tak akan didengarkan oleh sang sahabat. tapi ia percaya akah hal itu

**.**

**.**

**KNK**

**.**

**.**

"sasuke-kuuuuunnn"

"Sasuke-sama"

itulah beberapa teriakan histeris para siswi jika melihat sang pangeran es melewati mereka yang tentunya dengan setia selalu menampakkan wajah dinginnya serta tatapan tajam yang selalu ia edarkan pada siapa saja yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya. namun, semua itu tak berefek pada siapa saja yang ia tatap. melainkan mala membuat para siswi semakin menjadi meneriaki namanya. siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke salah satu pangeran idola disekolahnya. Konoha Gakuen.

ketika sasuke mengedarkan tatapan tajam keseluruh siswa yang meneriakinya ia tak sengaja menatap seorang wanita yang terlihat cuek akan apa yang terjadi. ia sadar jika wanita itu bukanlah 'manusia' tapi ia seperti merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita itu. semenjak tahun ajaran baru dimulai wanita itu juga mulai ia lihat. dan anehnya lagi, wanita itu hanya ada disamping kedua wanita yang menurutnya juga mengaguminya walau kedua wanita itu terlihat tak akrab 'gadis itu lagi' batinnya lalu segera mengembalikan tatapannya kearah depan sebelum gadis itu menyadarinya

"kau kenapa sas?" Tanya kiba yang sempat melihat ekspresi aneh sasuke. tetapi ia hanya pasrah ketika pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tak ditanggapi sama sekali, sudah terbiasa lalu kembali ia dan rekannya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju arah kelas yang memang sama

dan ketika ia sampai dikelasnya, ia segera menuju bangku paling pojok baris kedua yang menjadi tempat andalannya sejak menduduki bangku SMP lalu memusatkan matanya pada langit biru yang sangat indah. ketika ia ingin menatap kearah lain tak sengaja ia melihat seorang gadis yang tadi ia lihat sedang terduduk dengan beberapa kali isakan tangis yang ia keluarkan

sasuke Nampak mengkerutkan keningnya bingung melihat gadis itu 'apakah dia tidak tenang?' dan itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya ketika melihat gadis itu. ia tahu karena sudah terbiasa mengenai hal hal menyangkut hal gaib seperti ini dan baru kali ini ia memperhatikan gadis ini

ketika ia memperhatikan gadis itu, yang pertamakali muncul adalah 'cantik'. yah, gadis yang sangat cantik namun sayang, ia harus mengalami sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih dan tak tenang dialamnya hingga membuatnya berada disini. entah mengapa hati kecil sasuke merasa kasihan melihat gadis ini yang sedang terduduk dengan badan yang bergetar terisak kecil.

dan entah mengapa, sasuke ingin menghampiri sang gadis itu, memeluknya, memberikan ia kekuatan, dan berada didekatnya.

hal yang mustahil...

sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menghilangkan segala pemikiran yang mustahil mengenai pikirannya ini namun, kenapa tidak? itulah yang kembali muncul diotak jeniusnya

"sasuke" panggil neji, membuyarkan segala lamunan dan pikiran mengenai gadis yang entah siapakah namanya itu yang membuat hati kecilnya bergerak dari tak peduli menjadi peduli

"sasuke" paggil neji sekali lagi dan berhasil. sasuke meliriknya sejenak lalu kembali menatap langit "ada apa denganmu?" Tanya neji namun tetap tak dijawab oleh sasuke

"sudahlah neji, dia itu memang begitu kan?" kata kiba

"hm, tapi dia aneh" jawab neji ketika memperhatikan sasuke

"ck, mendokusai. ya, harus ku akui, akhir akhir ini dia sering melamun. ada apa denganmu sas?" Tanya sikamaru dengan nada malas. walau begini sasuke juga sahabatnya jadi apa salahnya jika ia ingin tahu masalah dari sikap aneh sang sahabat

"hn"

mendengar sahabatnya hanya menjawab menggunakan kata aneh namun favoritnya itu shikamaru, neji, gaara, dan kiba hanya mendengus lalu kembali menatap kearah depan dikarenakan pelajaran yang akan segera dimulai dengan guru yang sangat rajin dikarenakan selalu tepat pada waktunya itu

setelah pelajaran usai sasuke segera menuju kesuatu tempat yang akhir akhir ini jarang ia tempati semenjak ajaran baru dimulai. tempat yang sangat indah dan damai menurutnya dan tempat yang sangat jarang sekali ditempati oleh siswa atau siswi.

dan disinilah dia, disebuah atap sekolah. sebenarnya waktu istirahat masihlah satu jam lagi, namun ia sudah merasa bosan dan karena otak jenius yang ia banggakan maka ia ingin sesekali membolos untuk menenangkan diri tapi sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

ia, mendengarkan suara yang amat indah. lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap tempat dan 'dia lagi' batinnya lalu ia kembali melangkah menuju tiang pembatas, tak memperdulikan seorang gadis yang terus bernyanyi tak memperdulikannya atau mungkin gadis itu sedang tak sadar jika sasuke memperhatikannya lalu gadis itu terus bernyanyi dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipi tembemnya

entah mengapa perasaan sedih kembali harus dirasakan oleh sasuke ketika memperhatikan gadis ini

gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi entah karena apa yang jelas ia berhenti bernyanyi dan menengok kearah sasuke dan ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit. gadis itu tersenyum padanya? apakah dia tau? itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya

namun...

ternyata tidak, sepertinya gadis itu tidak mengetahuinya dan kembali melanjutkan nyanyian yang sempat tertunda tadi. kembali tak memperdulikan sasuke yang sepertinya mulai menyukai suara yang merdu miliknya itu

_suara yang merdu _itulah kata yang akan muncul jika mendengarnya bernyanyi. dan inilah yang sasuke rasakan ketika mendengarkan suara sang gadis bernyanyi

namun...

amat disayangkan, dia bukan lagi manusia. melainkan hanya 'roh' yang tak tenang, sedang berada disekitar kedua gadis yang juga bersekolah disini. sekolah yang sama dengannya dan juga gadis ini lah yang membuatnya jadi tertarik.

akan tetapi...

nasib yang menimpanya, bukanlah manusia yang dapat menarik hatinya, melainkan roh yang sedang bergentayangan yang dapat menarik hatinya

setelah hamper menginjak waktu istirahat, gadis itu langsung pergi seperti tak menganggapnya ada. berguman tak jelaspun tak ia dengar

sasuke menarik nafas panjang, sepanjang panjangnya untuk menghirup oksigen disekelilingnya lalu bersandar ditembok memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membuka matanya kembali dan perlahan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah pintu lalu menuruni tangga satu persatu.

entah mengapa sasuke berada tak jauh dari kelas kedua gadis itu. gadis yang selalu membuat seorang mahluk cantik bagaikan malaikat menangis. dan ia menangkap sesosok gadis yang merupakan adik kelasnya ini sedang menatap sedih seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang membuang muka lalu pergi dengan teman gadisnya

"sa-sakura-chan" panggil hinata lembut

"sa-sakura-chan menangis?" Tanya hinata polos ketika melihat mata lembab sakura "sakura-chan jangan nangis, nanti teman sakura-chan tak tenang lho" lanjut hinata mencoba menghibur teman barunya ini. dia tahu jika penyebab sakura dan ino tak bersama lagi karena sakura menceritakan semuanya pada hinata. termasuk kematian sahabatnya

lalu sasuke menatap wajah 'gadis itu' yang terlihat bersedih ketika melihat sakura bersedih dan gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan area itu. enggan untuk melihat sang sahabat bersedih. tak tahan. itulah yang dirasakannya.

segera sasuke mengikuti arah gadis itu berlari, tak menghiraukan para siswi yang meneriaki namanya. ia terus berlari mengikuti gadis itu, hingga ia berada disebuah tempat sepi namun tempat ini cukup indah jika mata memandangnya. tempat yang juga dulunya sebagai tempat favorit sasuke untuk menenangkan diri.

ia menatap gadis itu sendu, rasa sakit juga terasa dihatinya melihat gadis itu bersedih seperti akan adanya keputus asaan dalam dirinya

"hikss... kenapa? hiks... kenapa begini jadinya?" guman gadis itu dengan pelan namun masih dapat terdengar ditelinga sasuke "apakah hiks... Cuma sampai disini aja persahabatan yang telah kita buat? kenapa? kenapa harus kalian tak juga hiks... tak juga mau akur? hikss..." gumannya lagi dengan isakan isakan kecil

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa, ketika melihat bunga sakura yang tengah berguguran "aku cukup bodoh untuk berfikir" lanjutnya menjelek jelekan dirinya yang amat bodoh untuk berfikir bagaimana agar kedua sahabatnya kembali akur "tak ada yang bisa melihatku" kembali lanjutnya menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

sasuke segera kembali menuju kelasnya dengan wajah datar miliknya yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada teman ataupun sahabatnya "kau melihat sesuatu?" bisik shikamaru ketika sasuke sampai kebangku kesayangannya dan hanya ia balas dengan dua huruf kesayangannya itu "ceritakan!" perintah shikamaru.

"hn?" sasuke menatap shikamaru bingung

"ck, ada yang membuatmu tertarik dengan mahluk itu hingga kau menjadi seperti ini, sering melamun dan pergi seperti membuntuti sesuatu yang tak kami lihat" ujar shikamaru malas. hanya shikamaru yang mengetahui bahwa sasuke bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan mahluk gaib dan shikamaru lah yang juga harus dituntut agar tak memberitahukan tentang ini pada yang lain

dengan sangat malas sasuke harus menceritakannya dan shikamaru yang hanya mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat

**.**

**.**

**KNK**

**.**

**.**

kini sasuke sedang menikmati jam istirahat hanya diatap sekolah memandang langit. akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali membuntuti gadis itu, dan dapat sasuke ambil kesimpulan jika kematiannya ada kaitannya dengan kedua gadis yang sering ia dekati itu

sekarang ini sasuke tengah duduk sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok dan mata onyxnya yang tengah mengarah kelangit biru namun lamunannya buyar ketika seorang gadis datang dan berdiri didepan pagar pembatas sambil mendongakkan wajahnya yang juga ikut menatap langit. gadis itu sepertinya kembali bernyanyi dengan lagu yang sama setiap kali sasuke mendengarkannya bernyanyi dan itu juga yang membuat sasuke bosan walau suaranya tampak merdu

tanpa sadar sasuke berguman pelan "membosankan lagumu itu!" sontak membuat sang gadis yang tengah bernyanyi menghentikannya lalu menatap asal suara namun ia tak menghiraukannya, sang gadis yang bernama naruto itu hanya menganggap jika orang itu sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan nyanyian yang tertunda

"ck, kau tuli?" Tanya sasuke menatap naruto dan naruto juga terpaksa menghentikan nyanyiannya lalu menatap sasuke dan...

onyx bertatapan dengan shappire

"eh?" pekik naruto ketika sadar jika orang itu menatap nya dengan sangat lekat "ka-kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya naruto dengan nada gugup, memang jika dipikir-pikir ia sering secara tak sengaja berada didekat orang ini dan secara tak sengaja juga orang ini selalu saja bertemu dengannya. ataukah orang ini sengaja? ah... naruto tak tahu itu, yang jelas ternyata orang ini bisa melihatnya dan jangan-jangan ia...

"hn" jawab sasuke dengan datar

"eh? aku bingung" guman naruto entah pada siapa dengan menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, membuat rambut panjangnya menjadi sedikit tak rapi "hn, dobe" lanjut sasuke dengan memasukkan kata khasnya

"eh" lagi-lagi kalimat itu secara spontan terucap dari bibir mungil itu. ia bingung dengan sikap orang ini, Nampak aneh

"he-hei, kau berbicara padaku?" Tanya naruto seraya menunjuk hidungnya sendiri

sasuke Nampak mendengus pelan melihat tingkah laku dan kelolaan gadis ini "hn, y adobe" jawabnya enteng tak ada beban sedangkan seseorang yang mendengarnya Nampak memunculkan sudut siku siku kesal "hei hei hei... siapa kau bilang dobe? aku punya nama tau. dasar tak sopan!" teriak naruto tak terima. sungguh ini hari keberuntungan atau kesialannya? itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan saat ini. orang ini bisa melihatnya dan berkomunikasi dengannya tapi sungguh sifatnya itu yang membuat naruto menjadi naik darah seketika. apalagi ketika menatap muka yang selalu datar itu. sungguh naruto ingin sekali menonjoknya

"hn" jawaban yang tak sesuai keinginan naruto lagi lagi muncul dibibir milik lelaki ini dan dengan hati yang panas naruto berkata "DASAR-PANTAT-AYAM-MUKA-DATAR-MAYAT-HIDUP-SILUMAN- AYAM-JEJADIAN!"

Twich

"apa kau bilang?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada mengancam. namun gadis ini tak takut sekalipun dengan suara yang mengancam itu dan ia malah menyeringai senang melihat muka datar itu kini tampak menampakkan ekspresi kesal padanya lalu "AKU BILANG SILUMAN AYAM JEJADIAN" teriak atau lebih tepatnya semprot naruto tepat didepan muka sasuke

"baka dobe" desisnya tajam lalu menatap mata itu dengan kilatan marah "APA?" teriak naruto

"hn" hanya itu jawaban yang sasuke keluarkan. ia terlalu malas meladeni debat dengan mahluk didepannya ini. tapi ia cukup senang, setidaknya wajah sedih itu bisa berubah yah walau dengan wajah jika ia sedang ngambek tetapi dimata sasuke itu sangat terlihat 'lucu'

hening sesaat menyelimuti mereka. sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing "jadi, kau sering dong dengerin aku nyanyi dan bersedih?" Tanya naruto dengan pelan, terlihat dari wajahnya jika ia sedang malu jika orang ini selalu melihat dan mendengarkannya bernyanyi

"hn"

"hei.. apa tidak ada kata selain itu? kau tahu? itu bahasa pelanet tahu" jelas naruto

"hn"

"hah susah memang berbicara dengan orang aneh seperti kau itu dasar teme!"

"dobe!"

"hieeeee... jadi?" Tanya naruto

"ya" jawab sasuke dengan nada yang sangat datar

"oh..."

setelah itu kembali hening menyelimuti mereka. entah kehabisan kata atau apa yang jelas mereka seperti terlihat tak ingin menggerakkan bibir untuk bertanya ataupun sekedar berbasa basi

"siapa namamu?" Tanya sasuke walau terdengar datar tak ada nada Tanya sama sekali namun inilah yang ingin ditanyakannya "naruto" jawab singkat naruto

_aku tak menyangka..._

_alu bertemu dengan orang yang bisa melihatku_

_bisa berbicara denganku_

_tak mengacuhkanku_

_walau..._

_dia sedikit cuek_

_Nampak dingin_

_angkuh_

_dan menyebalkan_

_tapi..._

_aku bersyukur..._

_aku tak kesepian lagi_

_aku dapat berkomunikasi lagi_

_walau..._

_kami baru pertama kali bertemu_

_tapi..._

_aku bersyukur_

_karena..._

_setidaknya ia dikirimkan untukku untuk menemani hari kesedihan dan kesepianku_

_..._

_..._

_dia..._

_aku terhenyak melihatnya_

_seseorang yang membuatku tertarik_

_seseorang yang membuatku ingin berada didekatnya_

_walau..._

_dia hanya roh gentayangan_

_tapi..._

_hati ini terasa ingin bersamanya_

_didekatnya_

_mendengar suara merdunya_

_membuatnya sebal_

_walau..._

_ini kali pertamanya untukku berbicara dengannya_

_setelah hampir sebulan aku melihatnya_

_dan betapa senangnya aku_

_dan kau tahu?_

_aku mengetahui namanya_

_yah... wakau ia tak memberitahukan nama marga yang ia miliki_

_dan ia bernama 'naruto'_

_nama yang unik bukan?_

_yah... unik sekali_

_dan mulai dari sekarang_

_aku akan coba mendekatinya_

_membuatnya sejenak melupakan kesedihannya_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

TERIMAKASIH untuk yang sudah mereview dan menginginkan jika fanfic ini dilanjutkan. dan TERIMAKASIH juga yang uda review.

kiri harap setelah ini ada yang REVIEW lagi sehingga kiri bisa tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini yah kiri harap sih banyak tapi jika sedikit juga gak papa. toh kiri gak maksa para readers kok.

dan pemberitahuan. ini fanfic udah kiri ubah judulnya jadi mohon dimaklumi yan minna J

ok, kiri tunggu reviewnya


End file.
